The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing stimulation to neurons of the brain and recording neuronic activity, and more particularly to systems and leads for wireless transmission of information to and from the stimulation/recording electrodes implanted at target areas of the brain.
Medically intractable epileptics often require combined video-EEG monitoring to determine candidacy for surgical treatment. Neurosurgeons frequently use intracranial depth electrode monitoring to determine seizure origination location. Current technology requires a wired connection to the implanted electrodes, which increases the risk of infection, is uncomfortable, and can only be used in the hospital setting. Current devices also only permit magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) at low field strengths, limiting resolution of clinical imaging. One way to improve these systems is to develop smaller, wirelessly powered leads.
Wireless leads can also be effective for recording neuronal activity, to provide a treatment option to provide home-based intracranial monitoring and stimulation in a closed-looped fashion for patients with severe brain anomalies and disorders. Current technologies for this type of monitoring require leads to be placed percutaneous through the skin, thereby increasing the chance of infection, are uncomfortable for the patient, and can only be used in the hospital setting.